Bittersweet Sixteen
by Psycho gurl
Summary: Yuuri's sixteenth birthday is on the way, and he'd love to spend it back home on Earth. But what of his duties as Maou? Or his duties as a friend, family, and fiance? Yuuri has the chance to break off his engagement here and now, but can he do it? Yuuram


**Disclaimer:** Of course Kyou Kara Maou! doesn't belong to me. Everyone knows that, but the law is the law.

I've had this in my head for a very long time now, and I just couldn't take it anymore. Enjoy.

---------------

"...and so I'll be heading back to Earth," Yuuri said decisively. Summer vacation had barely begun and he didn't like the thought of wasting this opportunity. Summer vacation was just that--a vacation. It was certainly no time to be worrying over documents and signing bills, treaties, and the like. It was no time to worry about impressing others, smoothing over unstable relationships, or traveling. Well... Yuuri supposed it was a time to do those sorts of things, but not in the way Shin Makoku's self-interest would require.

"And I was so looking forward to spending some time with His Majesty!" Cecilie exclaimed, setting her fork down. "Are you sure you aren't avoiding me?" she asked with a childish pout.

"Mother, I'm sure that's not the case." Yuuri nodded his agreement, looking to Conrart to help him. "Although I can't help but wonder what brought this about. After all, you just arrived the other day. I'm sure your people are looking forward to your return." Yuuri laughed nervously.

"Well... I'd sort of had plans," Yuuri admited quietly, looking around. "It's summer, and... Summer break is too short to spend worrying over stuff like this. Please!" Yuuri blurted, clapping his hands together and begging. "I'll work really hard when I come back so please let me celebrate my first summer vacation in high school!" Conrart sighed, about to give in when something occured to him. He was about to give voice to these thoughts when his younger brother interrupted him.

"I'm going with you." Yuuri jumped, turning to look at Wolfram in horror. Wolfram just looked away, crossing his arms. "We're engaged after all. I should spend more time with your family." Yuuri sighed, knowing better than to argue.

"Your ma--Yuuri, what time is it where you come from?" Yuuri paused, holding up his arm to show that he didn't wear a watch and staring at Conrart curiously. "No, not that," Conrart corrected with a smile. "What time of year?" Yuuri seemed even more confused.

"Summer of course... Middle of July when I left. Why?" So Conrart had been correct. Unfortunately, he hadn't been the only one to realize what this meant.

"Ju--July?" Wolfram asked, sounding shocked--and he looked every bit the part as well.

"Your Majesty, I think it would be best for you to stay here," Conrart added when Wolfram had finished, hoping to catch Yuuri in a state of confusion. In such a situation, he would be more likely to listen to what the others had to say. Yuuri looked about to protest, so Conrart stood up before he had the chance to say anything. "If I could have a word with you in private, Your Majesty, I will explain."

"Don't call me 'Your Majesty!'" he called, standing up and following Conrart out of the room. "So what has you and Wolfram so concerned?" Yuuri asked as he closed the doors behind him. "Is something important happening this month?"

"I suppose you could say so. Yuuri... Remember when I told you that Mazoku come of age at sixteen?" Yuuri's face showed that he understood what was going on now, but Conrart continued anyway. "On your birthday you'll have to decide once and for all what you're going to do with your life."

"Well, I'm going to be the Maou, of course!" Yuuri tried to reassure him. "So, can I just do it aft--"

"You also have to deal with your engagement to Wolfram."

---------------

Just in case it might not be clear to some people: Since Yuuri means July in the Mazoku language, it would be all too easy for Wolfram and the others to make the assumption that he was, indeed, born in July. I originally had the line written as "Yu--Yuuri", but that would have been difficult to follow for anyone who had forgotten the meaning of his name in this world.

I should have the next chapter up soon-ish. I just beat the game I was working on, so I have time to write again! I hope you're looking forward to it.


End file.
